Computerized drawing applications often allow users to use a mouse, stylus or touchscreen functionality to interact with a canvas and produce sketches of various artistic quality. Most computerized drawing applications allow the user to select different drawing objects (e.g., a text box, square, triangle, line, etc.) from a menu and draw those objects on the canvas. For example, to draw a rectangle, a user often selects the rectangle object and then draws a rectangle on the canvas by clicking a start point and dragging to set the end point. This is a three step process: (1) select the shape, (2) select the start point, and (3) select the end point.
While the three step drawing process is common across computerized drawing applications, it limits the ease and speed in which a user can draw shapes or otherwise manipulate the canvas. For example, speed and ease of use can be of particular importance when using shared/interactive whiteboards (e.g., since it is desirable for a user to quickly draw on the canvas while explaining their concept to the shared audience), or for users that need to create large presentations that require constantly switching among the various drawing tools. Therefore the user's interaction is limited to the input functionality provided by the drawing application.